The X before XI
by jjnome
Summary: Tsuna's surprise letter, sealed by the mark of the Vongola family. The new generation, XI, on the verge of a new begining. Could a trip to the future become a nightmare for Tsuna and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Jjnome: Hello! Wats up?**

**Tsuna: What! W-what's going on! **

**Reborn: Just do this okay?**

**Jjnome: So yeah. IN LOVE WITH KHR! I love it so much! XD So I felt I should write a fan fiction about it. This is a work in progress and just something fun until I get an actual idea. If you like it, great, if you don't….. then wait until I get an idea! :D**

**Gokudera: She owns nothing.. What the hell am I saying?**

***NOTE! This happens after the battle with Byakuran! Thank you! (I know the manga continues but it is **_**still**_** going so yeah. Any events similar to the current manga chapters are pure coincidence since I am only on chapter 301 as of the time I'm typing this.)**

Life was getting back to normal for Tsuna and the gang. Tsuna thought his hard battles and dealings with the mafia were over but no, they are far from over. In fact, they are growing.

"Reborn! I told you! I don't understand this!" Tsuna yells.

"Stop whining. You don't get anything!"

"I know! You finally under-Heeeee!" Reborn turns Leon into a gun and points it at Tsuna.

"You will solve this math problem or else you won't sleep tonight."

"R-Reborn… y-you wouldn't actually-" Tsuna looks and see's Reborn already asleep. "Y-Your really sleeping already!"

It was a long and hard night filled with many guns and Tsuna "eeks" but he was happy to be living his normal life again.

The next morning Tsuna comes down and see's the familiar faces of his friends.

"Hahaha! Lambo-san gets all the omelets! Hahaha!" Lambo shouts.

"No, Lambo! This is I-pin's omelet!"

Tsuna sighs at the sight of the familiar scene,.

"Ah, Tsu-kun. There's a letter that came for you in the mail this morning. I set it at your seat."

"T-Thanks Mom." Tsuna sits down and looks at the letter. It has an official "Vongola" seal. _Great. More mafia stuff!_

Just then, Reborn steals Tsuna's omelet and drinks his juice. "Delicious, Mama."

"Thank you, Reborn."

"M-My breakfast! Whatever. I'm gonna be late!" Tsuna says grabbing his bag. He flips the unopened letter around and around in his hand. "Vongola. Tch."

"Good morning, juudaime!" Tsuna hears a familiar voice.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!'

"Sup, Tsuna." Yamamoto says.

"Baseball Idiot.." Tsuna smiles at the yet again familiar acts of his friends.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru comes running down the street.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun."

"Sawada!" Ryohei and Kyoko too.

"Everyone." Tsuna mutters with a smile. He can't get the thought of the letter out of his mind. Haru notices.

"T-Tsuna-san. You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's get to school." Tsuna says.

Everyone notices Tsuna acting weird but think he's just shaken up from the whole future business.

During lunch period everyone goes to the roof where Ryohei finally says something. "Hey, Sawada, you okay? You seem down today and not living extremely!"

"Y-yeah… Sorry guys." Just then Reborn comes in on a parachute.

"Tsuna. You open that letter yet?"

"Letter?" Gokudera asks.

"Yeah. It has a seal from the Vongola on it." Reborn adds with a smirk.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna shouts.

"Open it Tsuna." Yamamoto says. Tsuna nods and gulps.

"Reborn.. Do you know what this is?" Tsuna asks. Reborn shakes his head.

"Nope. I just want to know."

"What!" Tsuna opens the letter and there is a letter addressed to Tsuna and his friends. Tsuna quickly reads it.

"What's it say!" Ryohei shouts in Tsuna's ear.

"I-It's from the future Shoichi-kun…."

"WHAT!" They all shout in unison.

"He says its urgent and… and… WE HAVE TO RETURN TO THE FUTURE AGAIN!" Tsuna shouts.

"What the hell? We just got back from there!" Gokudera shouts angrily.

"I-I know I know…." Tsuna replies as he reads the rest of the letter. "IT says we don't have to go back for about a month though…"

"S-Still. Would Haru and I have to come?" Kyoko says.

"I-I don't know. I don't want to drag you into something like that ever again."

The gang sits in quiet, on the roof, thinking. What could they possibly have to do in the future again after what Byakuran put them through?

Soon they walk back to class and try as hard as they can to concentrate.

"Sawada. Solve for x please!" The teacher says.

"Um…" _I don't get how to do any of this!_

"Pssst…. Juudaime! The answer is six! Six!" Gokudera whispers as he holds up six fingers. Tsuna doesn't see it.

"Um… 14?"

"I'm sorry Sawada, but no. The answer was six."

"Haha! I guess Tsuna will always be no-good!" his classmates tease. Tsuna slumps in his seat.

After school Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walk home together. "Today was so embarrassing!" Tsuna says with a sigh.

"Come on Tsuna, it wasn't that bad. I would have guessed 14 too." Yamamoto says with a laugh.

Thanks, Yamamoto." Gokudera grunts at Yamamoto and holds up a fist.

"I think you did great, juudaime!"

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna says with a smile. When they reach his house there are two familiar yet unknown boys sitting in his kitchen, talking with his Mom.

"Ah Tsu-kun. I'm glad your home. These two were looking for you." His mom says with a smile.

"Ah… Tsunayoshi-kun. How have you been?" the first by says.

"Yo, Vongole." the second one says.

"S-S-Shoichi-kun and Spanner-san!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto shout at the same time.

"Hee-hee-hee…" the young Shoichi laughs nervously.

"Why don't you boys go up to Tsu-kun's room. I'll bring snacks up soon as possible!" Tsuna's mom say as she walks to the fridge. Tsuna nods and leads them to his room.

"What are you guys doing here!" Tsuna shouts.

"Well I got my memories from my future self and looked for Spanner so now where here…." Shoichi says.

"I meant _why_ did you come!" Tsuna clarifies.

"We came because of a letter." Spanner says, sticking a lollipop in his mouth.

"Y-you know about the letter?" Tsuna shouts.

"Yeah. I was told by the future me… I got a note explaining everything." Shoichi says.

"Irie-" Gokudera says.

"Hello, Hayato." a familiar voice says as the door opens. "I've brought snacks that I helped Mama make. Enjoy."

"Onee-kee-" Gokudera says before falling to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Silly Hayato. I'll take care of him downstairs if you need me. Good-bye." Bianchi says as she drags Gokudera out of the room.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna says. He looks down at the purple poisoned snacks prepared by Bianchi.

"His sister is so nice." Yamamoto says with a laugh.

"Back to the topic at hand…" Shoichi says, pushing away the questionable snacks. "I am aware you are to return to the future in a month or so and…. I wanted to clear some things up."

"Why do we have to go back. Back to that horrible place…" Tsuna says, rolling his hands into s fist.

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun…. I-It won't be anything horrible. I promise!"

"He's right, Vongole. Just trust us." Spanner adds.

"Then what is the point of going back!"

"To train Vongola Undicesimo.(ewn-dech-ee-mo)" Shoichi says sternly.

"V-V-Vongola XI!" Tsuna shouts.

**Jjnome: Amazing! No I'm just kidding. I think this sucks. XD It's just a fun idea I have so yeah. I swear it will get better though. Like the first episodes of KHR. 18 episodes of Daily Life until BAM in come Kokuyo! **

**Tsuna: I thought we didn't have to go in the future any more!**

**Jjnome: Well now you do. It won't be dangerous!**

**Tsuna: B-But you just said it would go BAM like Kokuyo!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu….. **

**Tsuna: HEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Jjnome: Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jjnome: Hello! I am posting the second chapter same night since I feel like the first chapter was kinda boring! **

**Gokudera: Like hell it was! Why did **_**she**_** have to come!**

**Bianchi: Hayato~**

**Gokudera: aneki- shit….. *clutches stomach and passes out***

**Jjnome: Haha! *high fives Bianchi* I own nothing!**

***NOTE! This happens after the battle with Byakuran! Thank you! (I know the manga continues but it is **_**still**_** going so yeah. Any events similar to the current manga chapters are pure coincidence since I am only on chapter 301 as of the time I'm typing this.) And if anyone has a better title plz tell me!**

"V-V-Vongola XI!" Tsuna shouts.

"Y-yeah."

"B-But I would have just been Vongola Decimo and… Ah! Why can't I get a break from the Mafia!" all of a sudden Tsuna hears a gun being cocked.

"No breaks from the Mafia. And if this deals with the future of the family, you'll be there."

"EEEEEKKKKK!'

"Don't worry Irie, Spanner. I will have him convinced by morning." Reborn says.

"Don't make decisions for me!" Tsuna yells. Reborn points his gun at Tsuna again.

"Same old Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I think you guys should leave now. I'll contact you in the morning." Reborn says. Spanner and Shoichi nod and walk downstairs. Tsuna's Mom says goodnight to them and comes upstairs.

"Your new friends are so nice! They seem really smart. If Reborn-kun wasn't already your tutor I would hire them as well!"

Tsuna nods and stares out his window.

"I'm going to go to, Tsuna. I have an early baseball practice tomorrow. B-bye…" Yamamoto nods to his Mom and walks downstairs, to the door.

"B-S-See you later."

"Tsu-kun. You alright?" His Mom asks.

_I can't let her know about the Mafia or the future or anything! I don't want to drag her into this dangerous world!_

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. I… I… I just have this huge math test coming up and I'm nervous."

"Well, let's have Reborn-kun tutor you extra hard." his mom smiles which makes Tsuna smile uncontrollably.

"Thanks Mom." he hugs her as she leave to check on Gokudera.

Tsuna opens his bag and pulls out the nights homework. He sighs.

"I don't have to tell you to do your homework. I'm impressed." Reborn says. Tsuna just sits and does it, not uttering a word. He slowly drifts to sleep.

He wakes up in the middle of the night to see his mom wrapping a blanket around him.

"M-Mom?"

"Silly Tsu-kun. You should really sleep in your bed."

"W-What time is it?" Tsuna looks to the clock and see's it 1 A.M. "Mom… You should be asleep."

"I just wanted to check on you and Reborn-kun." Tsuna looks up to see Reborn sleeping peacefully in his hammock with Leon next to him. "Gokudera-kun left with Bianchi so don't worry. He's okay."

"Thanks Mom." She kisses his forehead and shuts the door behind her. Tsuna crawls into his bed.

"I'm glad your being brave for your Mom." Reborn says in the darkness.

"Thanks Re-" Tsuna hears Reborn's sounds of sleeping and smiles. "-born."

The next morning Tsuna wakes exhausted. He got barley any sleep. He rubs his eye as he walks down the stairs.

"Your up early, Tsu-kun." His mom smiles as she places a bowl of steamed rice and fish in front of him.

"Thanks Mom."

"Well, I'm going to go get the laundry. Enjoy your breakfast dear."

Tsuna sits in the kitchen alone. He eats in silence which helps him escape his mafia world for a short time until Lambo runs in.

"AH! No-good Tsuna!" he jumps onto him and shakes his arm. "Lambo-san is hungry! H-U-N-G-R-Y!"

"Okay Lambo… Let's get you some breakfast." The small kitchen is soon filled with commotion as Reborn, I-pin, Bianchi, and his Mom join.

"I think I'm going to head to school early today. Yamamoto said he did have practice so he might be there. See you guys later." Tsuna opens the door and is faced with the morning chills. _Sure is cold this morning._

At school, Yamamoto is hard at work with baseball. Practicing his swings that look to be faster each time.

"Wow… Yamamoto. I forgot how long it had been since he played baseball…." Tsuna says aloud.

The baseballs fly and hit the homerun spot each time. The ball speed now increasing as well.

"Amazing, Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouts to loud.

"Oh, Tsuna. Sorry. I didn't notice you there." He gives the bat one last powerful swing before putting it down.

"That was amazing Yamamoto!" Tsuna says.

"Thanks but there's still room for improvement."

_More improvement! I can't even hit the ball! _

"What brings you here so early, Tsuna?"

"Well… I couldn't sleep at all last night so I just woke up early and now I'm here."

"I couldn't sleep either…. And I kinda lied about an early practice last night. I just said that to leave…."

"Oh."

"Yeah but I feel a little better coming for real."

"I do to." Tsuna and Yamamoto laugh before they hear someone.

"Juudaime!"

"Good Morning, Gokudera-kun."

"I stopped by your house but your Mother had said you left already!"

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep well last night so…"

"Me either." Gokudera says.

They walk to class together for another long and hard day of school ahead.

"What are you doing here so early, herbivore."

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouts. "We were um…."

"We're here to talk to you, Hibari."

"Baby. Ready to fight me yet?" Hibari pulls out his tonfas, ready to battle.

"I'm afraid not today." Reborn says, pointing his gun at Hibari. He lowers hi tonfas.

"Then I'm not interested in what you have to say." Hibari begins to walk off.

"Wait, Kyoya. Listen to what Reborn has to say."

"D-Dino-san!" Tsuna shouts.

"Yo, Tsuna." he replies.

"Why should I listen to something that won't be important?"

"Actually it may very well impact you. Give him a chance." Hibari puts away his tonfas and turns back to Reborn.

"I'll give you 2 minutes, baby." He says.

_Wow. Dino-san really understands him._

"It's about the future. Your going to need to go back to it."

"Again?"

"Yes. Your presence is needed."

"Why?"

"At the moment we don't know but it has something to do with the future of the family."

"You come to me with no information and explain it by grouping me with that herbivore." Reborn hops on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"It could involve fighting. Perhaps I would train you."

"Wow. Whatever. Just tell me when and where. Good-bye."

"R-Reborn! You were able to convince him like that!" Tsuna says.

"R-Reborn-san…" Gokudera adds.

"We have most of the guardians on board. We need to contact Ryohei, which will be easy, and Mukuro." Reborn says.

"Reborn-san! I don't know anything about this!" Gokudera says.

"I didn't feel it was necessary since you'd go with Tsuna anyways."

"Reborn! Don't say things like that!" Tsuna says.

"He's right! Juudaime!" Gokudera says happily with a thumbs up. Tsuna just giggles and the rest join in.

**Jjnome: Chapter 2! FINISHED! XD **

**Tsuna: A-Again with the "Mukuro"**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu….. Sawada Tsunayoshi….**

**Tsuna: eh!**

***poof***

**Chrome: Boss~**

**Tsuna: I'm going to have a heart attack!**

**Jjnome: xD! Review and Favorite! Plz comment a better name if you have one too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jjnome: Hey! Chapter 3! YAY! XD **

**Tsuna: eh? There's more!**

**Jjnome: You haven't even gone back to the future!**

**Tsuna: B-But I said I wasn't going back!**

**Jjnome: :/**

**Reborn: Yes you will! *points gun* **

**Tsuna: AH! **

**Jjnome: I own nothing!**

***NOTE* (I know the manga continues but it is **_**still**_** going so yeah. Any events similar to the current manga chapters are pure coincidence since I am only on chapter 301 as of the time I'm typing this.) And if anyone has a better title plz tell me!**

The school become busy and fills up with students. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are already in the class room.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko says, walking into the classroom.

"K-Kyok-chan!"

"It's a surprise to see you as the first person in this classroom, Sawada." Hana says.

"Hana." Kyoko says with a laugh. Hana smiles.

The classroom begins to get full and the bell rings. _Another day of humiliation!_

Class starts as normal but is interrupted by a laugh.

"HAHAHA! Lambo-san has arrived!"

"L-Lambo!"

"Ahoshi." Gokudera grumbles.

"It's No-good Tsuna's little brother!" The class shouts.

"What do you want Lambo!"

"I was chasing Reborn and ended up here." _So it all leads back to Reborn!_

"Sawada! Please take your little brother to the office!" Tsuna is sent out of the classroom holding a flailing Lambo.

"How many times have I told you not the follow me here!"

"It wasn't following you! It was Reborn!" Just the Reborn comes out of a plant.

"Ciao-suu." He says.

"R-Reborn! Take him! He was after you anyways!" Tsuna holds Lambo out in front of Reborn's face.

"You're the boss. Take care of your men."

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouts. Lambo jumps out of his hands and runs down the hallway. _At least he's gone._

Back in class the day just gets worse for Tsuna.

"Sawada, please read the phrase on page 2." _English! I suck at English!_

"Um….I… I half a s-s-s-sat?(I have a cat)" His class erupts in laughter.

"I'm sorry Sawada. Please sit down." He calls on another student. Soon lunch arrives and they retreat to their normal roof spot for lunch.

"Today was so bad!" Tsuna says with a sigh.

"Then you should have practiced!" Reborn says dressed as Master Pao Pao. He is on Ryohei's shoulder.

"O-Onii-chan."

"I am pumped to the extreme!"

"Reborn! What did you do!"

"I told him about the future mission."

"W-Why?"

"He is a guardian."

"Don't worry Sawada! Master Pao Pao here told me everything! I will protect Kyoko any way I can!"

"P-Protect Kyoko-chan?"

"Yeah. I was furious when I heard she had to come but Master Pao Pao has calmed me down!" He shouts.

"This is Turf Top's calm?" Gokudera says.

"Shut-up Squid head!"

"Now, Now you tow." Yamamoto says.

"Reborn. W-What is this about Kyoko going?" Tsuna says.

"I got in contact with Irie and got more details."

"Well when were you going to tell us!" Tsuna yells. Reborn kicks him in the face.

"I was!" Tsuna rubs his head and stares at Reborn.

"When!"

"After you talked to Mukuro and Chrome."reborn grabs the lunch Tsuna's mom made and scarves it down.

"M-My lunch… W-What… MUKURO!" Tsuna yells.

"J-juudaime…"

"You have to do it soon." Leon turns into wings and Reborn flies off. "I would suggest after school."

"Eh!"

"Ah, Tsuna-kun. I thought I heard you guys up here. What's going on?" Kyoko says with a smile.

"N-Nothing." They yell at the same time. "We're just going to see Chrome after school…"

"Really? I haven't seen her in a while. Can I come? Maybe Haru would like to come too!"

"I-um…."

"Then Tsuna realized that would be the perfect chance to explain things to everyone." Reborn says into Tsuna's ear.

"Stop narrating my thoughts!"

"So Tsuna-kun? Can we come?"

"Y-Yeah. We can meet at my house around 4..."

"Great! I'll call Haru-chan soon!" Kyoko says. She walks down the stairs.

"AH! What am I going to do! I'm sure scary Ken and Chicksa will be there!"

"I'll protect you juudaime!"

"Were all going so it won't be that bad."

"Thanks guys."

After school, the gang is gathered at Tsuna's house. Haru, Kyoko, and Ryohei come running down the street.

"Sorry were late! But onii-chan wanted to take the long way!" Kyoko says with a laugh.

"EXTREME!"

"Shut-up Turf Top. Lets just get going!" Gokudera shouts.

They head down the road and until they reach the run down entrance of Kokuyo Land.

"Maybe… on second thought I can just write a letter…" Tsuna says as he turns around.

"You are the Boss. Take care of your men!" Reborn says.

"F-Fine!" Tsuna pushes open the creaky gate and walks towards the building. "I-I hope those guy aren't around..

"You mean us?" Ken shouts.

"Ken."

"Shut up Kakapi!"

"What do guys want?" Chicksa says, pushing up his glasses.

"A rematch maybe!"

Tsuna shrieks. "N-No! W-Were here to talk to Chrome!"

"We also have a treat for her!" Haru says. Kyoko pulls out a box from their favorite cake shop.

"We were late because we stopped here to Tsuna-kun." Kyoko says.

"A treat for Chrome? She doesn't need that. We feed her good enough!"

"If chocolate puff is your vision of a meal." Chicksa adds. Ken grunts.

"Let us see her. This also deals with Mukuro's involvement in the family." Reborn says.

"The family?" Chicksa says. "That must have been those memories we got, Ken."

"Yeah. It was the battle of the future. We need Chrome and Mukuro to return with us."

"Ken, let them pass."

"What the hell Kakapi!" Ken yells. Chicksa is already walking away.

"Well this will be easy. Let's go, Tsuna." Reborn jumps from Tsuna's head to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Fine…"

"Let's hurry Tsuna-san. Chrome-chan will be happy about her gift!" Haru says. Kyoko and her start to run toward the building.

"W-Wait girls!" Tsuna says.

"they'll be okay. Mukuro didn't hurt them when you were fighting Daemon Spade even though he could have." Reborn says.

"I-I guess.."

"Let's go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto says.

They enter the building and walk over debris and fallen pieces of the wall. _This place is so creepy!_

They soon reach the main room and see Chrome sitting on the floor in the corner. She looks up.

"Boss~"

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko and Haru shout. Chrome's eyes widen as they give her the box.

"Cake?"

"Yes! We thought we'd get you a present!" Kyoko says.

"T-Thanks.." She stands up and walks over to Tsuna. "Hello.. Boss. What brings you here."

Tsuna freezes. He motions for the girls to sit down. He begins to talk and as soon as the word 'future' comes up tears role down their checks.

"Thank-you.. Tsuna-san… For telling me. I trust you and I know you'll protect us." Haru says.

"I agree with Haru-chan." Kyoko says.

"Thanks, Boss~"

They spend some time together and soon leave. The girls leave first. Once they are gone Chrome passes out on the couch and steam is released from her body.

"I-It's him!"

"Kufufufu…"

**Jjnome: Gonna end it here! Hope you liked it! I was typing and just now realized how long it was! **

**Tsuna: EH! M-M-MUKURO!**

**Jjnome: YESH!**

**Hibari: hmmm?**

**Jjnome: Go away Hibari. No fights for you! Yet… Please Review and Favorite! If you have a better name tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hibari: I was told to do this since I hurt Jjnome shortly after she told me to leave last time. **

**Tsuna: EH! This is worse!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu…. Hibari Kyoya…**

**Hibari: hmmm. *pulls out Tonfas***

**Jjnome: I leave for a second and your about to kill each other! O.o**

**Tsuna: *hides behind Jjnome* **

**Jjnome: *pats head* I own nothing!**

"Kufufufu… Sawada Tsunayoshi…. Vongola Decimo…"

"T-That voice!" Tsuna shouts. All of a sudden, Mukuro appears in Chrome's spot.

"Mukuro Rokudo…" Gokudera mumbles.

"Ah. Nice to see you too, Gokudera Hayato."

"Tch."

"So what I hear is something about the future? Then those memories? Very well."

"I'm glad you agree. It is important to have all the guardians involved." Reborn says, jumping down in front of Mukuro.

"Arcobaleno."

"Mukuro." Reborn nods his head. "Then that's everyone. We have the guardians, the girls, all that's left is you Tsuna."

"M-me…. Yeah…"

"Don't worry Tsuna. The fighting's over." Yamamoto says.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but… the baseball idiots right." Gokudera adds.

"Come on Sawada! We've fought Byakuran! What else could come our way!" Ryohei shouts.

Mukuro 'kufufufus' and disappears. Leaving Chrome in his place.

"I'm sure are next meeting will be more eventful, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro says as his voice fades away.

"Huh?" Chrome says.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Haru and Kyoko say.

"Stupid woman." Gokudera says as he shoves his hands in his pocket and head to the door.

"Haru is NOT a stupid woman. Gokudera-kun!" Haru yells in defense.

The gang leaves awaiting the hardships the future will bring. Reborn looks back at Chrome who is sitting on the couch. Ken and Chicksa come up. Gokudera bumps into Chicksa on purpose.

"Neanderthal…" Chicksa says emotionless.

"Tch."

Back at Tsuna's house, his Mom opens the door cheerfully.

"I never expected Tsuna to bring home so many friends tonight! I should make more snacks." She says heading to the kitchen.

"M-mom. It's okay.."

"Don't be silly Tsu-kun!"

"We'll help you !' Kyoko and Haru say.

"I-pin will help too!"

"Thanks girls." They leave for the kitchen as the guys head to Tsuna's room.

"I am so exhausted! No breaks since we got back from the future and we have to go back!" Tsuna shouts.

"You better quit whining! Once were in the future I hope you make a good impression on Vongola Undicesimo." Reborn says.

"W-What!" Tsuna yells.

"You already knew about it. Irie told you!"

"B-But…." Reborn was already asleep.

"R-Reborn-san!" Gokudera says.

"You do have to sleep at the weirdest times!" Tsuna shouts.

"Now, Now, Tsuna. He's just a baby." Yamamoto says.

"B-But what's this about Vongola Undicesimo, juudaime!"

"W-Well… I don't know much but their the reason we have to go back to the future. I'm sure Reborn knows more and just isn't telling us…" All of a sudden, Lambo comes running in, picking his nose.

"Where is Reborn! He said he would fight me!" He shouts.

"Right here, stupid cow." Reborn says, waking up.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Lambo-san will defeat you!" Lamb throws a series of grenades.

"STUPID COW!" Gokudera shouts. Reborn throws the grenades out the window and kicks Lambo in the face.

"R-Reborn! Why did you do that!" Tsuna shouts.

"Just wait."

"Hold…. It….IN! Lambo-san can't!" He fires the ten-year bazooka and Adult Lambo appears.

"Hello, Young Vongola."

"A-Adult Lambo! Reborn!"

"I wanted to talk with him about the future. I can't stand the cow either way but at least I can have a conversation with this Lambo."

"R-Reborn… your so mean…"

"Eh? The future?"

"Yeah. We have to go back. So just do your part and I might not hurt you."

"I have ten years on yo-" Reborn kicks him in the face again. To make things worse, Bianchi comes in.

"ROMEO!"

"Aneki….."

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shakes him.

"B-Bye… Young Vongola!"

"Eat Poison Cooking!" Bianchi throws her famous poison cake and misses Lambo by an inch. "Get back here!" She chases him down the stairs.

"You guys sure know how to have fun to the extreme!" Ryohei says with a thumbs up.

"I'm okay, juudaime…" Tsuna smiles at the events that just happened. _Brings me back to those calm days… before the mafia…_

"Don't get used to this. We'll be back in the future before you know it. This time spent with a seemingly calm environment will go by in a flash." Reborn says.

"Reborn! Why do you say such scary things!"

Reborn was right. Before Tsuna new it the day started to approach fast. IT was the morning of the day before the scheduled leave for the future.

'AH! Tomorrows the day. Why did this month go by so fast?"

'I told you!"

"Reborn!"

"Good Morning, juudaime!"

"Morning, Tsuna."

"M-Morning…"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Yamamoto. Just tomorrow…"

"Yeah I know… but I feel a little better about it. I have a feeling we won't be going into it with fights , you know? Just helping?"

"What are you blathering about Baseball Freak!"

Later that day at lunch, Kyoko comes over with a big box.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun. Haru came over last night and helped me make this picnic lunch for us to share. She should be on her way. Would you guys like to come?"

_Eating a picnic lunch that Kyoko-chan made me! Ah!_

'Are you going to take it or not, Sawada?" Hana walks up behind Tsuna.

"Eh? Oh… yeah. Thanks Kyoko."

"Let's go."

The gang enjoys their last relaxing afternoon together. The next morning would be the start of Vongola XI stuff. Tsuna was not looking forward to it.

"Tsuna! Get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us!" Reborn says.

"I-I know. I just can't believe I lied to my Mom!"

*Earlier*

"M-Mom?"

"Yeah? Tsu-kun."

"Um…. I'm going on a trip with Gokudera-kun and everyone else this weekend so don't worry about me if I'm not home…."

"Ah! That sounds fun! Well I make you a bento. Go get some rest for your trip tomorrow!"

*Present

Tsuna wakes up early that morning and grabs Lambo and I-pin.

"EH! No-good Tsuna! Lambo-san is hungry and tired! WAH!"

"Lambo, No!" He sticks his tounge out at I-pin.

"Please be quiet you too!" Tsuna looks back one more time and gives in. He grabs the bento his mom made the night before. There's even a note on it.

"Please enjoy your trip Tsu-kun. Be safe." Tsuna read aloud.

"Tsuna.' Reborn says.

"R-Right…" Tsuna runs out of the house and gets to the shrine. "Is everyone here?" he asks. He looks around and even sees Hibari.

"Just hurry. I hate crowds." Hibari says.

They use the Ten Year Bazooka and arrive in a completely different world than the one they had left.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun. Welcome back." Shoichi says.

"Sup, Vongole?" Spanner says.

"Spanner, Shoichi." Tsuna gets up but trips on his shoe lace.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera shouts.

"Juudaime? This is the famous Vongola Decimo? Tch. What a pathetic wimp." A boy Tsuna's age says with disgust.

**Jjnome: YESH! New chapter! XD Hope you like it!**

**Gokudera: Wow the hell is he to call juudaime a wimp!**

**Jjnome: xD**

**Gokudera: ROCKET BOMB!**

**Jjnome: *puts out dynamite***

**Gokudera: EH? How did you do that!**

**Jjnome: Review and rate!**

**Gokudera: Don't ignore me!**


	5. Chapter 5 Reupload

**Gokudera: What's…up….What the hell am I doing here… juudaime… forgive me….**

**Jjnome: Just accept it. You're here! XD**

**Gokudera: Like hell I am!**

**Tsuna: Just do this Gokudera-kun. It's a favor for her.**

**Gokudera: *turns around* Fine… *smiles big* Jjnome owns nothing!**

**Jjnome: *clapping* Good job!**

**Gokudera: *throws dynamite***

**NOTES:**

***This story takes place 30-40 years in the future(you decide the **_**exact**_** time but yeah) **

****This a RE-UPLOAD!I have changed a few things that will actually be important to future parts so please read! Where the two ** are. That's what I changed.**

"Hey you brat! Who you calling weak! That's juudaime!" Gokudera shouts as he helps Tsuna up.

"Tch." the boy says.

"Why you!" Gokudera says.

"Now, Now Gokudera." Yamamoto calms him down.

"Who is this guy?" Gokudera says crossing his arms.

"Um… How should I put this…." Shoichi says.

"That's Vongola Undicesimo." Spanner says suddenly while putting a lollipop in his mouth. "Anyone want one?" they all shake their heads simultaneously.

"So can I go now? I have no idea why you called me or my friends out here…" the boy says. Tsuna observes the boy. He is about his current age with dirty blonde hair. It is spiked up like Tsuna's hair. "I don't know why you even wasted time bringing them here."

"Why you little! Let's just go guys!" Gokudera shouts.

"G-Gokudera…. Vongola…' Shoichi says and then collapses. "S-Sorry… when there's a lot of stress my knees start to buckle and I fall.."

"Shoichi-kun." Tsuna and XI say at the same time. They help him up as he retreats to his friends.

"Oyama-kun." A girl grabs his shoulder.

"Ha! Your name means little mountain! (O=little, Yama=mountain)" Gokudera shouts, pointing. Oyama's hands roll into a fist.

"You know. It could also mean Great Mountain. Not that you would know anything about being 'great'…"

"Oyama-kun! Stop it!" the girl says. Oyama puts his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mi(Mee)…. Let's go guys."

"Oyama-kun!"

"Fine. Just as long as Vongola Decimo keeps that guy under control."

'Thank you."

He turns his friends around and walks back to Tsuna. He looks him up and down and then stares him in the eye.

"So you're the famous Vongola who even Primo accepted? Wow. Sure am surprised."

"Oyama-kun." Mi hits his chest, hard enough to hear a thud. Oyama stays planted firmly and smiles at her.

"Hee….hee… Why don't we all introduce each other. Starting with the guardian of the sky….

**"As you already know my name is Oyama. Oyama Miura."

"Hahi! M-Miura?" Haru stutters.

"Yeah? So what?"

"T-That's my last name…. I-I am Haru Miura…"

"Haru Miura? How come you never told me you were involved with Decimo? Mom."

"MOM!" Everyone shouts.

"Yeah. M-O-M. Mom. Didn't think I would get to see you… well my age." He smiles. "Don't worry. I protect you no matter what in this future….I would never let anything hurt you…" He says.

"T-Thanks… Oyama-kun…"

"Unlike that no good father of mine…" He mumbles so no one else can hear. "Let's move on the Decimo."

"I-I am… " Tsuna begins.

"Yeah, Yeah. It's hard not to know who are when I am constantly being compared to you." Oyama starts to talk in a funny voice. "Oh that Vongola Decimo. He's so strong and kind. He's made this family so much better! How will that low life Oyama-kun ever surpass him? I feel so bad for him!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Don't be. I've suffered this long. I just feel bad for my friends… their always being compared to your stinkin' guardians too. Hiro just stopped caring all together." Oyama points to a boy who stands away from the rest. He has black hair like Hibari. He wears a purple hoodie and jeans. His hands are in his pockets.

"Huh?" He says, turning around.

"Nothing, Hiro." Oyama gives him a thumbs up and Hiro smiles back, slightly. "He's my guardian of the cloud ring."

_He is way different than Hibari! What the heck?_

"Don't be fooled by his looks. He packs a powerful punch."

"Hm?" That spiked Hibari's interest.

"Boss…." another boy comes up.

"I told you Honichi. You don't have to call me Boss. Were friends." they high five as another girl comes out of the group. She has silver hair, like Gokudera's, but cut into a bob. She pats Oyama on the shoulder.

"Very well said, Boss."

'Yeah. Funny joke Amaya. But anyays, these are my Storm and Rain guardians. Honichi Takahashi and Amaya Kono."

'Pleased to meet you, Vongola Decimo's guardian of the Rain." she bows to Yamamoto while blushing.

"Yo! Cool to see another rain." He high fives her.

"Nice to meet you, Gokudera Hayato." Honichi also bows but greets Gokudera with little emotion.

"Yeah. Same here…" Gokudera mumbles.

"Okay now…"

"Sawada! Introduce me! I want to meet the next Sun guardian!" Ryohei shouts.

"Okay, okay. This is…"

"Sasagawa Ryohei. 10th generation Vongola sun guardian. Age 15. Is captain of the boxing club 30 years ago. Little sister's name is Kyoko Sasagawa. Lives life to the…. Extreme…. Am I missing anything?" He steps out and pushes up his glasses. He is wearing a black uniform.

"This is Jun Kiyo. He goes to a different school but were still great friends. Isn't that right Jun?"

'Yeah." Jun speaks quietly and is unlike Ryohei.

"Your hilarious Jun." Oyama grabs him around the shoulders and pats him on the head.

"T-Thanks Oyama…" He tries to retreat back in the group but Ryohei pulls him out.

"W-Why are you so quite! You should want to live life! Live like your going to die tonight!"

"Why?" Ryohei freezes.

"B-Because…"

"I like to spend life thinking about important things like grades. Something you obviously don't care about.. Looking at your report card from 10 years ago. I'm going to the library if that's okay, Oyama."

"It's fine by me. Shoichi?"

"Yeah. Just be sure to meet at Oyama's house after, okay?"

'Kayyyy.' He says as he waves.

"You know. He wasn't always that way. He used to be a boxer until one day… he lost control. He gave up boxing and went to studying hard."

"B-Boxing? Hey! J-J-J…"

"Jun.' Oyama whispers."

"Jun-san! Wait up!"

"O-Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouts.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay. It's just the library." Shoichi says.

"Hah. Those are two words I'd never expect to hear in a sentence. Turf-top and library ." Gokudera says.

'L-Let's move on to lightning. Tsunayoshi-kun, Oyama-kun…" Shoichi says.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo. Who am I? You're Lambo. Lambo, the nice bomber-head calf!"

"Stupid cow!"

"Aho-Dera!"

"T-that's your guardian of lightning…" Oyama tries to hold back a laugh. Mi picks Lambo up.

"Aw. Your so cute. What's your name little guy?"

"HAHAHA! I am Lambo! I'm gonna be the Bovino families boss!'

"Brat…" another guy comes up.

"EH? Are you talking to Lambo?"

"Yeah you little cow-boy!"

**"W-What did Lambo do?" Tsuna says.

"Everything!" he shouts.

"Oh… but what has Lambo ever done to you? He's a loser even when he comes back to our time…'

'People always say _I'm_ the loser!" he points to Lambo.

"Well… when 25 year old Lambo came during the ring battle he did seem much .. More.."

"You look stupid and lame!" Lambo shouts while picking his nose and pointing to the lighting guardian.

"Why you! I can kill you any day!"

_They are almost exactly alike!_

"But unlike your guardian of lightning…. Well you got me there. They're both cry babies. And losers…" Oyama says.

"Oyama! Aren't you supposed to defend your men!"

"It's kinda hard considering what your giving me to work with… His name is Daisuke Shita."

"All that's left is guardian of the mist." Shoichi says. Chrome steps up.

"Um excuse me? My guardian of the mist isn't present at the time." Oyama raises his hand.

"Some boss for not having his men." Gokudera whispers to Tsuna.

"He is away on a trip to America and will be back tomorrow at noon. For your information, Gokudera. For the time being let me introduce the extra's in my group. I'm aware you have extra's too?"

'Now I'm an extra? Gee thanks Oyama." Mi says.

"This is Mi Asano." Oyama says.

"Th-this is Haru Miura, Kyoko Sasagawa, and I-pin…" Tsuna says.

"I wasn't done. Come you two.' Oyama says. Three more people come out. One is a girl their age and one is young like I-pin and Lambo.

"The girl our age is named Hana and the little one is Izumi."

"H-Hello…" Hana says. She looks like Hana from the past.

"Ni-hao. My name is Izumi."

"Ni-hao." I-pin says.

"So now were all acquainted. Why don't we head to Oyama-kun's home?" Shoichi says.

"Okay. What about Onii-san and Jun-san?" Tsuna says.

"They'll meet us there."

**Jjnome: how you like it? Good? Good! Sorry if it was boring cause it was just everyone being introduced. XD When I was picking out their names I checked the meanings so yeah.**

**Oyama: Little or Great Mountain**

**Honichi: Main and first **

**Amaya: Night Rain**

**Jun: Obedient**

**Daisuke: great helper**

**Hiro: Generous, tolerant**

**So yeah :D**

**Gokudera: Tch. I don't like them**

**Jjnome: :/ Well lets see who the ppl like!**

**Honichi: Huh? Ah, Vongola X Storm Guardian.**

**Gokudera: Bastard…**

**Oyama: Haha**

**Tsuna: HEEE! So many new ppl!**

**Jjnome: Review and Favorite (and any ideas for the mist guardian? XD lol)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jjnome: OKAY! So I uploaded a chapter last night but ppl had TOO many questions! So I changed some stuff around and hope it makes sense to those who asked! This chapter will be a short one so yeah. *hugs anyone who stuck with the story this long* **

**Gokudera: Long and pointless intro…**

**Jjnome: I own nothing.**

**Gokudera: She still ignores me!**

When they arrive at Oyama's house everyone is surprised.

"H-Hey, juudaime, Isn't this your house?" Tsuna nods and looks at. It looks like his old house but has had some remodeling done and extensions added. But it was the same house.

"Let's go inside. Obviously no ones home since my mom is now my age…"

"What about y-your dad?" Haru says blushing.

"You don't need to worry about him." Oyama says sternly. He takes Haru's hand and leads her up stairs. 'Let me show you your room. This is kinda weird…"

"N-No kidding…" Haru says.

"Reborn! Can we really trust him?" Tsuna says.

"If Shoichi says yes than we can."

"What kind of reasoning is that!"

"As for the rest of you we have rooms for you. Honichi. Take care of that please."

"Yes, boss."

'Enough with the boss." Oyama laughs as he turns a corner with Haru. Honichi leads them to one of the extensions and assigns the rooms.

"Girls in one and there's two rooms for the boys. Vongola Decimo. Follow me."

"I just can't let juudaime wander of with someone like you!"

"Reborn-san. I was told to bring you along too." Honichi adds.

"W-Well is Reborn-san is going then it's okay…." Reborn hops on Tsuna's shoulder as the walk upstairs. They turn into Tsuna's old room which has now been turned into a study. Honichi leaves, shutting the door behind him.

'W-why do I get this special room?" Tsuna says.

"There's no bed so I'm guessing your to sleep with the others. This is just here..' Reborn says.

"What am I supposed to dooooooooooooo-" Tsuna doesn't notice the step and trips over. He gets up and rubs his knee. 'Ow.."

"Loser." Reborn kicks him in the head and Tsuna lands on the ground. He hit's the floor and hears a hollow sound. "A hollow sound? Tsuna, open it."

"W-What if it's a dead body…."

"Unless you killed someone in the past I doubt we have any thing to worry about."

"Fine!" Tsuna looks for an opening and slowly wedges the floor up. To his surprise, there is a small, metal red box in the hole.

'Hmmm. Open it." Reborn says. Tsuna sighs and opens the box. Inside is an envelope with a big X on it.

"D-Do I open it?"

"Of course!" Reborn shouts. Tsuna undoes the opening and pulls out a letter. He opens it.

"I-It's addressed to me….'

'Read it!"

_Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,_

_I am sorry for having to drag you back into business like this. After all I dragged you here once already. I know how painful it must have been to get the news of having to come back. But it is for the right motive. _

_You are reading a note written by your future self, Vongola Decimo, 30 years older. So you are aware I have good intentions. Do not tell the following information to anyone. Alas, I am lead to believe Reborn would be nearby so share this information with him and only him._

_As you know in this current time we are looking for an heir for the Vongola family. Oyama, is the candidate. I cannot be there for him now. That is why I called you and the guardians to train Vongola XI. _

_Haru and I both know of the circumstances. We only want what's best for our son. I never wanted to drag him into the mafia. That's why Haru and I came to agreement of not telling him who his real father is. _

_Tsunayoshi, please, help him and train him in this time. At the age you are now, you have more potential to understand him and become stronger in the process. I am counting on you. _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo,_

Tsuna drops the letter to the ground. "I-I wrote this? F-Future me did this? W-Why? W-why would I bring all more friends back to the future when we just suffered!"

"Tsuna. Your future self even said he had good intentions. You are in no danger."

"B-But…"

"Did you miss the big part. Oyama is your son. He isn't Oyama Miura. He is Oyama Sawada." Reborn says.

**Jjnome: _ okay so srry if I spiked like a thousand more questions and probably made things way more complicated I will adjust accordingly! So sorry for confusion! LIKE OMG! But for those of your actually like it then great. *high fives* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jjnome: Hello friends! I'm back!**

**Gokudera: Crap…**

**Tsuna: Yay?**

**Jjnome: Last time was pretty epic huh? XD I am a fan of 2786(Tsuna and Haru) That's why he is married to her**

**Tsuna: Eh? K-Kyoko-chan though…**

**Kyoko: Konichiwa Tsuna-kun!**

**Tsuna: Hee!**

**Jjnome: While Tsuna deals with that… I own nothing! **

**P.S I was reading the manga and realized the guy in Shimon named **_**Ooyama**_** is has a very similar name to my **_**Oyama**_**…. I didn't mean for that to happen! I completely forgot his name since he hadn't had that big of a part yet! XD I DID NOT steal the name :P**

Tsuna reaches for the door knob and begins to twist it when he hears Haru and Oyama's voice.

"So… Can't you please tell me about your dad?" Haru says.

"No." Oyama answers sternly.

"Please! I-I am your mother…"

"Okay okay." He laughs playfully. "Truth is… I've never even meet him."

"Hahi?"

Tsuna freezes and backs away from the door. "H-He's never met me?" Reborn hits him.

"Didn't you read the letter? Your future self wanted to keep him safe from the mafia. What would happen if he knew you were, Vongola Decimo, his father." Tsuna nods his head and hears Haru and Oyama begin to talk again.

"W-What do you mean never met him?"

"Ever since I could remember you've been the only parent figure I've had. I never questioned it until about 2nd grade…."

"Class? Will you please draw a picture of your family? I want to show them to your parents at open house tonight." the teacher smiles.

Oyama drew him and his mom standing in front of their house. Haru was gardening while Oyama was carrying the watering can. The teacher collected them and showed them off one by one. The kids giggled at the "art talents" of their fellow classmates. Oyama watched and waited until his picture came up. He had incredible art skills for being so young.

'This is Miura-kun's family." she said. Oyama smiled, proud of his work. The kids clapped. He felt great…. Until after class.

"Did you see Miura-kun's picture?" a girl said to her friends

"Yeah. Why was he missing a daddy?" another girl replied. After hearing those words, Oyama came home that afternoon with a million questions.

"You answered them all without hesitation." Oyama says. "Later I knew you were hiding information but since I was only in 2nd grade I didn't question it."

"Oh.."

"As I grew older… I received letter in the mail… from my dad…."

"I'm home Mama!" Oyama, now in 4th grade, walks in the house. Haru hands him a letter addressed to him, in a plain envelope.

"You got this in the mail. Please read it." Haru looks extremely excited. Oyama grabs the letter with a laugh.

"The letter was typical. It said hello and told me a little bit about what kind of man he was. He even apologized for leaving. I was young so I forgave him…"

'Then what happened!" Haru stares at Oyama intently like he's telling some kind of soap opera.

"I wrote him back. You helped. You seemed even happier than normal too. So life was good….but."

"But?" Tsuna whispers. He pushes his ear closer to the door to hear better.

"But …. One day h-he just stopped writing… I never heard from him again… I was so sad. We'd been writing back and forth for over a year…" Oyama clenches his fist. "I finally made my decision of him when it was my first day in 6th grade.."

Oyama walks through the door with Honichi and Mi, and tosses his bag on the floor. He begins to climb up the stairs when he hears Haru. Crying.

"I-I'm sorry… I can't go…"

'I-I understand… I-I… just please be safe… I may send Gokudera-kun or-' Tsuna says over the phone.

'N-No. Please don't send anyone. I have kept him out of that world for so long I can keep him safe longer. Don't send any of the guardians."

"Haru! I-I want the same but if you get hurt… You just don't understand anything!"

"Tsuna-san.." Haru mumbles. She hangs up the phone as Oyama walks in the kitchen. 'A-Ah.. Oyama-kun. H-How was your first day?" Haru says, trying to wipe away tears.

"W-What was that about?"

'Oh you know. Those business trips I take….."

"Please. Tell me what was going on! I deserve to know. I'm old enough now."

"It's nothing… Go up to your room with your friends and I'll bring snacks up…" She pushes them to the stairs and walks back to the kitchen.

"Is your mom okay?" Mi asks.

"I-I don't know…"

"Let me talk to her then." Mi walks into the kitchen. She is quickly pushed out.

"When Mi came out… she said you were most likely talking to my dad…. I swore from that day on… We didn't need him. I could protect you and help you so we would never need that no-good man. If he ever appeared in front of me I-I….. I would murder that bastard…"

"I-I did all that to him… My son…" Tsuna leans on the door knob and falls out of the room, landing in front of Oyama.

"Hahi. Tsuna-san. Are you okay?" She rushes over to help him up. _HEEE! I landed in front of Oyama… As long as he doesn't know who I am…_

"Juudaime! It's time to eat lunch.!" Gokudera calls up.

"It's steak." Honichi calls too.

"My favorite.' Tsuna and Oyama say at the same time.

**Jjnome: You like? XD Hope you do and things are clear. Well as clear as they can be for the time being. *hint hint to something big***

**Oyama: :/**

**Tsuna: *hides***

**Jjnome: Need at least 4 reviews for next chapter xD Please review and Favorite! :P**


	8. Vongola XI Side Stories Vol 1

**Vongola XI Side Stories Vol. 1**

**Jjnome: I knew I had said I wouldn't post till I got 4 reviews and that's true but this is something I wanna try! It's side stories about the new guardians so you can get to know them better. I=Hope you like this cause it will be a thing that happens every couple chapters xD **

**Honichi Takahashi**

Age: 16

Flame: Storm

Abilities: Poison Cooking, Hand-to-hand combat

Honichi was a small boy in Italy, about the age of 5. He was innocent and learning so much about his world. He had two loving parents. His mother and father. They loved everything about him. From his light blonde hair to his quiet personality. He even loved to cook along side his mother and father.

They would make traditional Italian dishes and work together in the little restaurant they owned.. Honichi loved his care free world. Little did he know about the war that had broke out in his father's "hidden" life.

Honichi's father was part of a mafia group called _Combattere Serpenti. _Now gone. The group was powerful. They cared more about money then any of the family members. They would pay the group in return from protection.

Honichi's father was the leader in the rebellion against the family. In turn, the war broke out. Right before Honichi's eyes, both his parents were murdered.

_Honichi's P.O.V_

I dropped whatever I was holding and ran to the back of the restaurant. I pushed open the emergency door and ran as far as I could. I was alone. I had no one…. I went throughout Italy, taking odd jobs just to make enough money to eat. I gave up my dream of being a chef. Who would take a street rat like me?

As the years pasted I finally had a grip on the situation. I could trust no one. I traveled from town to town. Never-staying in one place for long. That was until I met her.

"Get back here you thief!" An angry man was yelling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran. I dodged all the vendors pushing carts, past the locals and tourists too.

"You won't catch me!" I shouted back. I held the loaf of bread tight in my hand. Fresh baked. The scent heavenly. My stomach was growling but I had to get to safety.

"Oi! Police, Police! Get that damn street rat thief!" the baker shouted. I ran and jumped up on the dumpster, over the wall. As they came up the alley I was sitting on the ledge.

"Better luck next time." I jumped down and landed on a passer by. "S-Sorry," I said as got up to run.

"Hold it right there, boy." she said. She got up, grabbed my arm. She was so beautiful. She flipped her pink hair and got on her knee. "Where you headed?"

"U-Um… I'm sorry lady but-"

"Call me Bianchi. You look like a mess. Let me get you something to eat." She smiled. I could only nod my head. She took my loaf and threw it in the trash.

"M-My-"

"You won't need it." She dragged me along. We went to a small bakery. She told me to pick any sweet I wanted. "Go on."

I picked a chocolate tart. My favorite. She also got one.

"We've got the same taste too." she said with a smile. I ate the pastry in silence on the little white patio set. "So you have any parents?"

I shook my head.

"Oh. Do you at least have a dry place to sleep tonight? Looks like it'll rain."

I shrugged. "I find space…." She crossed her arms.

"Come home with me tonight. I won't bite." I wanted to object but I was feeling extremely tired. "You look so tired."

"Y-yeah…" I slowly start to close my eyes. I have no control.

"Aneki. What's with the little boy?" a man says.

'An investment." She says as I drift away.

The next day I wake up in a warm bed. The room is red. I start to worry before I remember that woman. I get out of bed and the place I silent. I hear rustling and she was still asleep.

'… I should go…." But I didn't. She had done so much for me… more than anyone has. I broke down and looked in her fridge. Barley anything but enough to make breakfast for one. "I hope I remember how to do this." I begin to cook.

I feel happy. More alive than ever. I remember the good times I had. I smile uncontrollably. Then she comes out.

"Morning. Thought you'd have left."

I shove the plate I made in front of her. She nods and eats it without hesitation.

"Y-You trust me? I could have poisoned it…"

"You don't know poising cooking until you've _seen _poison cooking." She laughs.

Later, I learned to trust her. The only person to ever be kind to me and see my lost self. She took me on as her apprentice in cooking. I finally learned the true meaning of poison cooking and who she was. The Poison Scorpion.

"Poison Cooking, Melting Sakura Mochi!" she said. She melted the counter.

"W-Wow! I-I can't believe you're a….a… a Hitman!"

"I am. And you have that potential too. Ever since I first meet you I knew there was something about you." she smiled.

"T-Thanks."

"Please don't hide yourself anymore. I know about your past. Don't worry. I know a family who will gladly accept you."

Thus I joined the Vongola. As for the man who talked to Bianchi that day, I've never seen him, meet him, or talked about him. Bianchi's life is her life. I don't interfere.

**Jjnome: Thanks and please support this. If you like it then I'll make some for the other characters. XD I still need those reviews for the story btw! But yeah. Please don't be like "That sucks! Bianchi is O.O.C!" BLAH BLAH BLAH! XD jkjkjk I love you guys who have supported me!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jjnome: Hello :D I've been waiting for reviews but yeah… ppl favorite meh story more so it counts :D**

**Yamamoto: So far this is really fun!**

**Jjnome: *pats his head* It is Yamamoto.**

**Collonello: Kora! **

**Jjnome: Hahaha Random characters r fun. Enjoy. I own nothing at all! **

**P.S If anyone is wondering where I am in the manga it's the Enma going crazy part. "Must Kill Tsunayoshi…" lol**

Oyama look down at Tsuna. He grunts and holds out his hand. Tsuna hesitates for a moment.

"Well aren't you going to take it? Or don't you need help?" Oyama says sternly. Tsuna grabs it as he is gets pulled up. "Let's go eat." Oyama grabs Haru's hand and leads her down stairs.

_I know he doesn't like me now but if he were to find out…. T-that I'm his dad…. What would he do? Oh god. What if Haru found out…._

Downstairs, there is a loud commotion that knocks Tsuna out of his thoughts. He runs downstairs to see a very Surprised Gokudera.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?" Tsuna asks, as he trips down the stairs.

"J-Juudaime! A-Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… But what's going on?"

"Ah. Vongola Decimo. I was just trying to give Hayato something I made special for him." Honichi holds out a bowl of purple oozing food.

"Who the hell gave you the right to call me that!"

"U-Um… Gokudera-kun…. Is it just me or does this food look oddly familiar?"

"Eh?" Gokudera says as the door flies open.

"Honichi?" A female voice calls out.

"Mother. How nice to see you." He sets the oozing food down and leads her inside. As she shuts the door you can make out pink hair.

"Hello there. Hayato." She turns around.

"Ane-ki…." Gokudera passes out clutching his stomach.

"Silly me. I forgot the young Hayato hasn't over come the stomach aches." Bianchi digs around in her bag and pulls out her goggles. "There."

"Ciaosuu Bianchi." Reborn says from the top of the stairs.

"Reborn!"

"Mother? What should I do with him?" Honichi points to Gokudera.

"Just bring him to the kitchen." She says while cuddling Reborn.

"Did he just call you mother?" Reborn asks.

"Yes he did. I adopted him a few years back. He was a beggar. No food no shelter. No promise for a future. So I took him in."

"So does that mean he's Gokudera-kun's NEPHEW!" Tsuna shouts.

"Yes. Yes it does."

Tsuna walks into the kitchen where there is a plate of steak waiting for him.

"Please enjoy Tsuna-san." Haru says.

"We worked hard with Mi Tsuna-kun." Kyoko says. _I'm eating more food made by Kyoko-chan! I didn't think I'd get to since we left the future last time!_

All around the table the 10th generation guardians are talking with the new generation. Yamamoto and Amaya are really getting along well. Hibari and Hiro are outside the group. On different sides of the room. Lambo and Daisuke are fighting. Of course over the steak. Chrome sits with Haru, Kyoko, Mi, I-pin, Hana, and Izumi around her. Tsuna begins to eat . He reaches for the sauce at the same time as Oyama and it falls over, spilling on Lambo and Daisuke.

"Oi! What the hell Decimo?" Daisuke shouts. "Look at my shirt!"

"Dame Tsuna! You ruined my clothes! Y-Your going to pay for this!" Lambo pulls out his grenades while he holds back tears. "Hold….. It…. IN!" He throws them all around.

"L-Lambo no!" Tsuna shouts. But before he can do anything they're all gone.

"Arigato, Daisuke.' Oyama says.

"No problem. Wouldn't want to destroy the meal because of this brat." Hana hits him the head and speaks quietly.

"H-He's just a baby…" She says. Daisuke grunts. Gokudera wakes up.

"So you finally woke up, Uncle Hayato?" Honichi says.

"Yeah… Wait. Uncle! What the hell are you going on about?" Gokudera says.

"He is your nephew, Hayato." Bianchi says. "Haven't we been through this?"

So after another explanation everyone is caught up.

"I-I have a nephew? And you taught him POISON COOKING!" Gokudera shouts.

"So? He is an excellent cook. By any means."

"He helped us cook the steaks." Mi says. Gokudera gulps as he takes a bite.

"Eh.. I've tasted better…." He eats more. Yamamoto and Amaya walk over to Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna. Amaya and I are going to check out the baseball field at the middle school. Is that okay?"

"Okay." Tsuna says.

"Be sure to come back before it gets dark." Reborn says.

"Okay, kid." They walk out of the crowded kitchen.

Just as they leave another person their age walks in. He has blonde hair. He begins to walk in but trips.

"H-Hello…. Uncle Tsuna…"

"EH! UNCLE!"

"This is the Bronco's kid. Don't you see the resemblance?" Bianchi says pulling the kid up.

**Jjnome: Hope you like it. Please stick with me! :P The bad is actually coming in next chapter… most likely…. Lol. But thanks to you guys for sticking with me and loving it! :D**

**Tsuna: Oh god… what is going on?**

**Dino: Your confused. How do u think I feel O.o **

**Jjnome: lol. Please review and favorite! Please leave any questions too :D**


End file.
